Windy Best Bouncing Ball Buddy
by WarioMan3K
Summary: TAKES PLACE DURING GJA #3's ENDING SEGMENT. One of 9-Volt's friends is having doubts on whether she's worthy of being a "Bouncing Ball Buddy." Henceforth, two of his guardian angels, albeit different from one another by appearance and talent, hatch up a plan to help her overcome her fears. (COLLABORATION FIC WITH MY DA FRIEND, JAPANANIMEGIRL)


A collaboration fic by me and my DA friend, JapanAnimeGirl (her cast of Lower Birth characters, in addition to Vampire Princess Keyla, are used with permission), picks up right where Game-Jumping Adventures #3 left off during the ending segment, whilst before the events of both #3 and #4 converge...(hint hint).

 **DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc., Kid Icarus and all related franchises are owned by Nintendo; Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney; Bomberman belongs to Hudson Soft (albeit under Konami's rule as of March 2012). Everything else mentioned, either by appearance or reference, are properties of their respective owners. While I do own my WarioWare OC, Phoebe, as well as my two Bomberman OCs (Arctic Bomber and Blaze Bomber), Princess Cherry of the Fruit Kingdom is owned by my other DA and FanFiction friend, LovelyTekki.**

* * *

Windy Best Bouncing Ball Buddy

A FEW HOURS SINCE...

After the defeat of Rudy and Rudeena Macrohard, Pit and Phosphora returned to Skyworld for a little bit. Wario went back to WarioWare Inc., but Mona was bushed, so she went home. Princess Sofia had to go home to Enchancia, a magical kingdom. Kat and Ana raced back to Diamond Dojo. Wreck-It-Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Fix-It-Felix Jr. - the latter accompanied by his wife, Sergeant Tamora Jean "T.J." Calhoun - made it back to Game Central Station, a virtual realm within Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World. Cherry traveled to her distant realm-home known as ChiWorld. Even 9-Volt and Phoebe went home, which where across the street from each other!

Although everyone promised they'd be back at Electric Ball Castle tomorrow, and they could discuss what they would do then, Keyla decided she'd stay that night and the other vampires allowed it, though they still felt suspicious about the Lower Birth. This was simply explained because in the vampire's eyes the Lower Birth were still technically human and vampires don't really view humans as physically or intelligently advanced, much less those with powers. In the Master bedroom, which Patricia graciously gave to Valerie and Steven because they were natural born leaders, talked about mature issues, older, and threatened her if she didn't...never mind. Anyway, despite Valerie only being 10 years old, Steven (like the jerk he is) liked to watch her undress. Paimon supported this action, giving the reason, he was interested in the female anatomy.

However, Valerie had grown wise to this "indecent game" and slammed the door, smacking it into the demon's and boy's face!

"OWWWWWW!" Steven and Paimon roared in pain as Paimon retreated back into Steven's body declaring, "That girl is crazy!"

"Spy on me again and I may just consider carving BOTH your eyes out." Valerie threatened.

"I don't want to wait until we're 13 before I can spy on you!" Steven complained.

"There's nothing to look at! When I'm 13, hopefully there will be something to look at. Until then, you'll just have to settle for holding me in your arms and this..." Valerie lays on top of Steven, on the bed, and kisses him.

Steven mumbles, "Fine..."

* * *

Due to Valerie's rules and regulations, children of the same age could sleep together, if they wanted. If not, you are to sleep with a relative. Patricia, Jaclyn, and John shared a room across the hall. Ann, Anne, Page, and Violet shared this room next door and Franklin, Francesca, Corey, and Austin shared the room across from them. Jill slept in a human-sized fish tank in the last room across the hall from Maya and Daniel's room and poor Paul was left without a room.

Taking pity on the broken man, Keyla slept on the ceiling above him to protect him as he curled up in a corner to woe himself to sleep. Maya stayed awake to sing Daniel to sleep, rubbing her pink bouncy ball, which she named Sweet Pink Fairy Princess of Dreams after Patricia gave it to her as a gift, and stared at the moon as she started.

 _Paper flowers...Paper flowers...Paper flowers...I linger in the doorway of screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay! I pleaded to my parents. Where will the wind whisper to me and falling raindrops tell a story? In my field of paper flowers and candy cotton clouds of love above, I lay inside myself for hours and watch birds fly over me. Don't say-_ Maya was interrupted as Daniel wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"I don't like to see you so sad..." Daniel said groggily.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I just..." Hastily, Maya wiped her tears away, she hadn't noticed she'd started crying while singing.

"No need to be sorry. You have a right to cry as much as you want." Daniel held Maya as she cried out her sorrow.

It was natural for the Lower Birth to do or say anything without feeling, but not Maya. Naturally, Maya knew her parents loved her sweet, caring, kind, demure, and fawn-like personality. So, to continually please her parents, she stayed that way. Never feeling a blow or hearing a harsh word made it easier, but in the Lower Birth blows and harsh words was all that happened. If it wasn't the crowd that called you names and threw things at you, it would be Valerie!

Suddenly, the door opened a crack and to head poked inside: A medium-built, blonde haired, blue eyed, plain girl and a slim, black haired, red-eyed female vampire.

"I heard you singing and crying and I went to get Princess Patricia's help." Keyla grinned when she used the title Princess Patricia for a laugh.

Compared to Keyla's other teeth, which were of a perfect normal size and shape, her canines/fangs didn't stand out as much as you would expect. Yes, they were a little bigger and longer than her other teeth, but they didn't look unnatural. As Patricia and Keyla came to comfort Maya, Daniel went back to bed.

"Maya, is everything OK in here?" Patricia's voice was soft, yet deep as she had been in deep sleep before she was awoken by Keyla.

"I miss my family..." This bothered all the Lower Birth members, but Maya especially.

However, this time, it wasn't the truth.

"Maya, we all miss our families, but you know why we had to leave." Patricia's voice snapped to her usual level, serious, stern tone.

"Yes." Maya squeaked, revealing maybe it wasn't just her family she was upset about...

"What's really bothering you, then?" Patricia questioned.

"I'm not as focused, balanced, or brave as you, Patricia; even 9-Volt, Keyla, and Phoebe are learning faster than me. I'm such a mess-up! I'm a terrible Bouncing Ball Buddy!" Maya sobbed, clapping her hands over her ears.

"There's more to being a good person than that..." Gently, Patricia took a hold of Maya's hands and helped the timid girl to her feet. "Tomorrow morning, Keyla, 9-Volt, Phoebe, and I are going to teach you the basics of ball-balancing, ball-walking, and how to be braver, but you have to want it and meet us half-way. We'll teach, you do it!"

"And I'll help out, as 9-Volt and Phoebe are still learning," added the 5-year-old Vampire/Bowling Princess of Roseland. "It's been over two or three months since she started teaching us, but we're getting there. If we can do it, so can you. Just remember what I told you earlier: being a Bouncing Ball Buddy doesn't necessarily mean you gotta be able to know all kinds of ball-balancing tricks. It means someone who enjoys playing with bouncy balls, and sharing them with best pals who also love these toys too."

Vigorously, Maya nodded: She really was ready and willing to try and better herself! It certainly is about high time she stopped being a wimp! For tonight, Keyla and Patricia decided to sleep with Maya, who hugged Sweet Pink Fairy Princess of Dreams closer to herself like a teddy bear as she snoozed next to Daniel once again. "Th-thank you again for sharing your pink ball with me..."

"You're welcome," said Patricia. "It's the least I, as one of your Best Bouncing Ball Buddies, can do. I think you deserve it as well as your T-Zone Pink Bliss bowling ball for taking good care of our then-infantized friends, while we defeated Rudy and Rudeena Macrohard to get them back to normal. Though, I couldn't help but feel sorry 9-Volt's mom had to put up with Wario being all rowdy and stuff. Now, close your eyes and go to sleep...and think only of bouncy balls... Imagine yourself as a fairy princess, playing with your balls in many different ways and practicing your acts."

"Okay!" With a big smile and a yawn, Maya went to sleep. She had always looked up to Patricia as a big sister, but she could also imagine what Ms. Perivelle would say about her being a fairy princess, let alone a Bouncing Ball Buddy...

* * *

[Overworld BGM: Windfall Island (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker)]

The next morning, Maya began her ball-balancing lessons with Keyla and Patricia as her "teachers." Only 9-Volt and his four best pals: 18-Volt, Phoebe, Cheerful White and Cute Pink, were able to make it, but fortunately Mona took off work to look after them on 5-Volt's behalf. Kat and Ana, on the other hand, had ninja training to do at Diamond Dojo, while being promised they'd be able to join Princess Sofia and her friends during their stay in _Sugar Rush_ , should they successfully complete all their exercises for the day. Luckily for them, it is possible since Dr. Crygor (aided by his robot assistant, Mike) temporarily closed Diamond Arcade World in order to make necessary repairs and/or updates to all the arcade games his granddaughter Penny, along with Blaze Bomber, brought in so far. After all, Penny was too busy with her assignment as the six heroic Contras' navigator to help, not to mention the fact that Yuffie Kisaragi was with them on a mission to thwart a terrorist plot to revive the evil alien warmonger, Red Falcon.

Pit and Phosphora couldn't come either, as they just remembered a trip they promised to take Cherry to: a distant world called Inkopolis, home to a race of humanoid squid kids whose favorite sport is Turf Wars, similar in part to paintball. The purpose of this trip was for Cherry to receive a special gift that would involve her fire magic, and eventually make good use of it if necessary to give 9-Volt, Phoebe, White and Pink a hand.

As for Wario? Well, you could say he's doing his own thing at his house, like playing _Super Smash Bros. for Wii U_ in hopes that he could defeat his rival, Mario, in an online match.

Before the lesson began, Maya hugged and kissed her pink bouncy ball lovingly like a teddy bear until she could feel something changing her, as she thought more about its name "Sweet Pink Fairy Princess of Dreams." 9-Volt was the first to notice the change. "Keyla, Patricia, are you seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

As the pink sparkles surrounded Maya's body, her clothes were magically transformed into a pink fairy princess dress, complete with a pair of fairy wings on the back, and a crown on her head with a volleyball decoration up front! True to her sweet, albeit timid personality, both the wings and crown matched the color of her dress. Each side of the magic outfit had a different decoration based upon the magical properties Keyla and Patricia transferred over to the pink ball. The front end's design was an orange bouncy ball placed above a white cloud like the sun, whereas the back end's design showed a black bowling ball with a golden halo atop.

Phoebe noted, "I hope the others don't mind Electric Ball Castle having room for one more Bowling Princess, even if that one's more like a fairy princess..."

"Wow! Maya's like the Sailor Mini-Moon of the Lower Birth!" chirped Cheerful White.

"I know, right?" agreed Cute Pink.

"Welcome to the Princess Club!" Keyla smiled at the "club" she just made up to keep Maya happy and cheery.

"More like, 'Girls-changed-into-princesses-by-a-magical-bouncy-ball club'," corrected Patricia.

"Maya finally got her wish," said Valerie.

"To be a fairy." Steven commented, albeit in disgust as he gagged at the thought.

Maya giggled joyfully, "THIS IS FANTASTIC! Being a Sailor Scout is a big job, I don't think I could do that."

The half-demon boy then put on a normal tone and said, "Now that you mention it, we're kinda like the Sailor Scouts. Jill controls water and Violet controls fire, so you've got Mercury or Neptune and Mars right there."

"Or in Patricia's case, Sailor Jupiter right here," 9-Volt finished for Steven. Though Maya's pink ball wasn't as magically powerful as Heaven's Light, Keyla and Patricia enchanted it with their angel powers so it did more than just be indestructible like all the other bouncy balls within Electric Ball Castle. Then Maya took a moment to hold Heaven's Light, despite her doubts that Ms. Perivelle would show up before her and the others. She knew the elderly woman did it for 9-Volt, Keyla and Patricia, but that was different. To her surprise, Ms. Perivelle did appear with a bluish-purple aura around her and a pleasant breeze blowing through the room.

[End BGM]  
[Reunion BGM: Menu Screen (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga)]

"Ms. Perivelle...!"

The elderly woman spoke, "So good to see you again, Maya, dear. My, you've grown up quite a bit, and finally you look like a fairy."

"R-really? Th-thanks! It's been 3 years."

 _3 years...?_ thought 9-Volt and Phoebe.

"Yes. I was wondering when I would get to talk to you again. I miss you so, sweet little girl."

"I miss you too, Ms. Perivelle...Don't you worry, I've found love and I live decently with my Lower Birth family."

"I am glad to hear that, darling. However, I regret to inform you that something horrible has happened to your father..."

Maya gasped in fright. "What happened to dad?!"

"After learning you may not come home for who-knows-how-long, he went insane. He believes a doll he found is your step-sister and he has lost all interest in caring for other people. In a way, he committed many of the same crimes your family did, if he found himself short on money or materialistic things."

"...And mom...?" The 5-year-old Flying Girl tried her best not to cry in front of her four Bouncing Ball Buddies.

Ms. Perivelle answered, "She left him in time and is safe with another family."

"That is...sad, but, as long as mom is safe, I guess that's something to be happy about."

"You are strong and pure, but you need a bit more confidence and bravery to overcome all that you fear. Here's my advice: Don't be afraid to try new things for yourself, you might find some things enjoyable even."

[End BGM]  
[Overworld BGM: Peach's Castle (Fortune Street)]

"Okay..." Ms. Perivelle gave Maya a hug and a kiss on the forehead, then disappeared. "I'll try my very best not to cry or be scared anymore! It's all because of 9-Volt that I came through during our bowling game yesterday." She kissed 9-Volt's cheeks a few times and told him, "Can you teach me all about the video games you and 18-Volt and Phoebe enjoy playing?"

"Sure thing!" smiled 9-Volt. "We'll do that sometime."

"Yeah, we can do it after your ball-balancing lessons," added Phoebe. "Just take it easy and follow along, okay?"

"Alright...take it easy and follow along..." Maya repeated those words a few times, whilst taking deep breaths. "I am Maya, Flying Girl and Fairy Princess of the Bouncy Ball Kingdom!" Daniel and the others clapped their hands as they watched her very first performance that involved bouncy balls.

But to make sure the lessons were perfectly safe for a 5-year-old girl, Patricia would use her powers whenever she noticed Maya slipping and falling off Sweet Pink Fairy Princess of Dreams to hold her steady, just like she did for 9-Volt and Phoebe back when they started learning; Keyla simply had the experience to maintain her balance and was able to master the basics pretty quick. First off, Maya took little steps on top of her pink ball to steady herself for as long as possible. To ensure that she followed the steps carefully, Keyla performed with Maya by ball-walking on Heaven's Light, so the Flying Girl would have an easier time mirroring each movement.

"You're doing great, Maya!" cheered Mona. "Keep still just a little longer now!"

Later on, Maya would learn all the other ball-balancing acts Patricia had ever known, such as balancing a bouncy ball on top of her head, which wasn't as tricky as balancing it on the nose like a seal, or on the tip of the finger as though it were a basketball. Stacking balls on top of each other, juggling, and dancing like a ballerina were among the other acts, but Keyla and Patricia took it slow with Maya until the day she would master all the basics, in addition to combining said basics with her wind powers to put on a good show.

As a treat for trying her very best to learn ball-balancing, Maya watched Keyla and Patricia perform something very special for her and everyone else in the audience. The two Best Bouncing Ball Buddies magically changed into their angel dresses (Keyla's being white, whereas Patricia's was blue) and floated a few feet off the ground in sync with their angel wings. Next, they chanted the following words in the form of a song, as if to cast a magic spell that would aid them and their friends:

 _Roll, roll, roll your ball  
'Round as much as you like  
Valiantly, valiantly, valiantly, valiantly,  
And you're ready to bowl a strike!_

Then rainbow-colored glitter appeared beneath their feet out of nowhere, each forming a spherical shape until a black cannonball materialized into existence; one for Keyla, and the other for Patricia. Obviously, each enchanted cast-iron ball was as big as a tenpin bowling ball, reflecting both girls' talents (Keyla = bowling; Patricia = ball-walking). Next, 9-Volt and Phoebe placed some bowling pins around the stage for the girls to do a little target practice, and stepped out of the way as Keyla and Patricia performed their tag-team attack by rolling around the stage while maintaining their balance and knocking the pins down, the very same move they used to save their friends' lives during Vaati the Wind Mage's takeover of Disneyland.

"YAY!" Maya clapped her hands with glee. "What do you call that one?"

"Bowling for Cannonballs!" chirped Keyla and Patricia in unison as they slowed down to a stop and jumped off their enchanted cannonballs. As best as they could, they explained that whenever they finish up their attack, they could slow down to a complete stop, jump off their makeshift bowling balls and snap their fingers, making them disappear in rainbow-colored glitter. However, should they be knocked off during said tag-team attack, their cannonballs will continue rolling forward until Keyla and Patricia make them disappear themselves, as these balls do not explode like bombs (let alone a typical cannonball) on contact with something - or someone. On the positive side, their enchanted balls will not "accidentally" hit an innocent person even if Keyla and/Patricia do get knocked off, but rather magically stop instead.

Maya thought to herself that if she could master all the basics of ball-balancing and combine them with her wind powers, she, Keyla and Patricia just might become the next generation of Magical Girls someday...

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Maya - ANDREA LIBMAN  
Keyla - TRACEY HOYT  
Patricia - AMY BIRNBAUM  
Daniel - JASON GRIFFITH  
Valerie - JESSICA NIGRI  
Steven - RICHARD IAN COX  
Ms. Perivelle - NICOLE OLIVER  
9-Volt - TARA STRONG  
Phoebe - HYNDEN WALCH  
Cheerful White - TARA STRONG  
Cute Pink - JANICE KAWAYE  
Mona - LESLIE SWAN

[End BGM]  
[End Credits]

* * *

And there you have it, fellow WarioWare fans! Since this is part of my GJA fic series, I plan on having 9-Volt's three friends' abilities come into play later on, especially when, as mentioned at the beginning, the events of #3 and #4 eventually intersect with one another.


End file.
